


Overflow

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hoennshipping, updates irregularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And," Professor Birch pauses, to catch Brendan's attention; when he has it, he continues, "while you're out, will you also look for the stolen Torchic?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> [may in team magma au. eventual hoennshipping.]

_"And," Professor Birch pauses, to catch Brendan's attention; when he has it, he continues, "while you're out, will you also look for the stolen Torchic?"_

There's a Torchic nearly twenty feet in front of him; it's being held by a girl dressed in red, and as he moves closer her face reminds him of someone. He knows he's never seen her before (he'd remember a cute girl like that, right?), but the way her mouth turns down and her eyebrows furrow determinedly reminds him of --

Well, whatever. She's talking to a man dressed in green; maybe they know each other?

"I was going to ambush you outside," he hears from her as he moves closer, "but you wouldn't come out! So I came after you --"

"I appreciate your concern," the man says warmly, "but I don't need assistance --"

Brendan isn't sure when 'I was going to ambush you' became 'concern,' and the girl seems as perplexed over it as he is. She shakes her head, and her (stolen, he reminds himself) Torchic repeats the motion.

"Just hand over those papers of yours!"

It's apparent that they don't know each other (or at least, not in a friendly way), and she was planning to ambush him --

Brendan steps forward, pulls his Taillow's ball from his bag, and catches their attention with a cough.

Time for a cool line.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Okay, so she beat him to it. Fair enough. He clears his throat and moves until he's between her and the man she had planned on ambushing. Confusion flits over her face for a moment, but disappears beneath her red hood. Now that he was closer, it was a pretty cool design -- wait, is that a poncho. Really. Real--

"You're going to protect him? But..." She mulls over something, then puts her Torchic down and frowns. "Fine, okay. But you shouldn't get in Team Magma's way! We don't go easy on kids!"

Brendan wants to mention how she couldn't be any older than him, but her Torchic's already pumping itself up with a Focus Energy. He sends out his Taillow in response and begins with a Quick Attack.

The battle hits on, but he's the victor; she returns her Torchic and steps back, ready to run.

"You're kidding me!" She doesn't sound too angry; more surprised than anything, if he had to place it. "You're a lot stronger than you look!"

It's an insult, and it hurts, but he doesn't have time to answer; she's too busy murmuring to herself, about how she can't waste more time here anyway -- she's needed in Rustboro. He remembers it's the next city, and when she flees he turns to the green-dressed man.

"Whew... That was awfully close!" The man wipes his forehead, as if he had been the one battle. "Thanks to you, she didn't rob me of these important papers."

Brendan doesn't really see what's so important about a bunch of papers, but that's okay; he's given a Great Ball for his trouble, then the man rushes off yelling about a crisis.

He pockets the new ball and decides to train a little more before he leaves the forest. He'd have to take back that Torchic the next time he saw it -- so he had to be strong enough to devastate that girl without breaking a sweat.


End file.
